MISSING COPIES
by Apriltaste
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Luhan benci berakhir merindukan Sehun seperti ini, jauh lebih parah dari hari-hari yang sebelumnya. HUNHAN/OH SEHUN/LUHAN/ONESHOOT/PWP/ROMANCE/GENDERSWITCH/DLDR!


**MISSING COPIES**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan (GS)**

 **.**

 **Collaboration By :**

 **Arthur Kim x Apriltaste**

 **.**

 **-Summon lolipopsehun, dearlu09, catastrophe reynah, and all member of Line Group of Author of Hunhan-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Xi Luhan sudah tidak pernah masuk lagi ke dalam ruang fotokopi di kantornya. Sudah setahun ini dia terus menghindar masuk kesana.

Dia benci berada disana. Dia benci baunya.

Bukan bau-bau kertas baru yang kardus-kardusnya ditumpuk tinggi di sudut ruangannya, walaupun bagi Luhan itu cukup menyengat juga. Bukan, bukan itu. Melainkan disana Ada bau keringat, klimaks seks dan asap rokok yang seolah terus berputar-putar di bawah udara _air conditioner_ dan Luhan benci karena bau delusional yang masih tidak mau pergi-pergi itu kembali mengingatkannya pada Oh Sehun.

Itu bau mereka, setahun yang lalu, selama berminggu-minggu.

Hampir setiap hari, Luhan masuk ke ruang fotokopi saat kantor sedang sepi karena jam makan siang. Dia akan melepaskan celana dalamnya, dan menunggu Oh Sehun datang sambil merokok di atas mesin fotokopi. Lalu, saat pria berwajah tampan dan bertubuh kokoh itu akhirnya masuk kurang dari semenit kemudian, mereka akan mulai saling meraba, meremas, bermain dimana-mana sambil saling berbagi hisapan rokok sampai habis. Seringnya dua jari Sehun yang panjang di antara kedua paha Luhan, atau kedua tangan Luhan di payudaranya sendiri sedangkan Sehun menontonnya sambil bermasturbasi. Tanpa rokok.

Oh, Ya Tuhan, Luhan suka melihat Sehun bermasturbasi. Luhan suka merasakan sensasi godaan kebutuhan di antara kedua pahanya yang harus tertahan itu. Membuat gairah bercintanya jadi semakin meninggi saja.

Luhan juga suka saat mereka harus mengundi dengan koin dulu untuk menentukan siapa yang harus berlutut di bawah siapa. Seringnya Luhan yang langsung memutuskan untuk kalah. Dia mengenal kejantanan Oh Sehun seperti seekor kuda peliharaan yang sangat dia inginkan tapi tidak pernah bisa dia miliki, dan dia yang paling bisa membuat kejantanan menakjubkan itu menjinak atau malah semakin liar saat dia dan Sehun mau.

" _Aaah, jalang sialan, aku mencintaimu…"_

Begitu erang Sehun susah payah, sambil menjambak rambut Luhan dan memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya di dalam mulut wanita itu.

Saat sesekali Sehun yang memutuskan untuk kalah, Luhan girangnya bukan main. Dia akan langsung bersandar pada badan mesin fotokopi, menaruh satu kaki pada bahu Sehun sementara pria itu meliuk-liukkan lidah panas itu di dalam kewanitaannya.

Luhan selalu lebih suka lidah Sehun daripada mulutnya, karena daging lunak tanpa tulang itu selalu melakukan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dan memuaskan sampai pinggang Luhan lemas.

Pada saat-saat yang tersibuk, erangan, desahan, dan seluruh pergumulan Sehun dan Luhan akan saling berkejaran dengan lima mesin fotokopi yang berjejer di samping mereka, yang terus mencetak banyak sekali salinan tanpa henti.

Ah, Luhan benci masih mengingat semuanya dan malah memutuskan untuk akhirnya mampir kesana lagi sore ini setelah setahun yang panjang dan sepi.

Luhan benci menyadari sudah tidak ada lagi hari-hari keringat, klimaks seks liar dan asap rokok.

Luhan benci berakhir merindukan Sehun seperti ini—jauh lebih parah dari hari-hari yang sebelumnya, sementara pria itu pasti sudah melupakan Luhan, wanita yang pernah memohon kenikmatan darinya sambil mengangkang di depan pria itu dan Sehun langsung melepaskan celananya tanpa berpikir.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, perlahan mendekat dan memutar kenop pintu. Logikanya menjerit protes luar biasa, tapi kegilaannya memanggil dengan penuh rayuan. Masuk ke dalam ruang fotokopi, Luhan terkesiap pelan menahan napas dengan kedua tangan terkepal pelan.

Bau dalam kenangannya bahkan jadi lebih tajam lagi sekarang, dan keringat dari bahu Sehun mulai mendominasi.

Luhan menghampiri mesin fotokopi yang paling dekat, mengusap permukaannya dengan hati-hati. Dulu, kalau Luhan sedang membungkuk untuk mengisi kertas pada laci mesin paling bawah, Sehun akan menangkap pinggulnya dan mulai menggesek-gesekkan gundukan kejantanannya pada pantat Luhan untuk menggoda dirinya yang pasti selalu berakhir dengan Luhan menungging sungguhan demi Oh Sehun sambil berpegangan pada badan mesin fotokopi.

Badan mesin fotokopi, tepat yang paling dekat dan Luhan usap hati-hati itu.

Luhan meringis, berpindah mengusap-usap pahanya sampai rok kerjanya tersingkap sedikit. Tubuhnya bahkan jauh lebih mencintai Sehun daripada dia sendiri mencintai pria itu. Sehun terlalu hebat, dan Luhan yang di luar maupun di dalam masih belum mengerti kenapa pria itu harus memutuskannya seperti ini.

Luhan menutup pintu, menguncinya. Dia lalu bersandar pada badan mesin fotokopi, menelan ludah sementara pinggulnya gemetar dan ngilu sampai ke sepanjang tulang belakang. Dia pasti sudah gila, tapi kalau begitu biarlah dia mengenang sentuhan Sehun sekali saja.

Satu tangan Luhan mencengkeram tepian mesin dengan erat, sementara satu tangan yang lain perlahan membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja putihnya yang ketat dan nyaris transparan. Luhan sibak kemejanya itu, lalu mulai membelai payudaranya yang masih tertutup bra sambil memejamkan mata.

Sehun dulu suka melakukannya. Itu tangan Sehun yang sedang merayapi dadanya.

" _Aaaah_ …"

Napas Luhan memberat.

Luhan terus membelai putingnya sendiri, berputar-putar disana menggunakan telunjuknya sampai mengeras, lalu ia angkat bra hitam miliknya hingga payudaranya menyembul keluar. Wanita itu mulai masuk kedalam imajinasinya tentang Sehun sembari melanjutkan membelai kedua payudaranya secara bergantian, lalu gerakannya berubah jadi semakin cepat ketika bayang-bayang tentang lelaki itu semakit terlihat jelas didalam kepala kecilnya.

" _Aaaahh, Ooh, sialan, aku menyukainya_ …" Desah Luhan terengah-engah.

Itu telunjuk Sehun yang sedang memainkannya. Telunjuk Sehun yang dibasahi bibirnya lalu turun ke putingnya yang satu lagi.

Luhan mengangkat rok. Jari tengah maju mundur di depan bibir kewanitaannya yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Sensasi sentuhannya membuat Luhan lebih gemetar lagi.

Itu gigi Sehun yang akan…

Sontak Luhan membuka mata. Kesadaran perlahan kembali ke dalam pikirannya dalam cara yang menyakitkan, dan dia langsung menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Tidak bisa.

Luhan tidak bisa melakukannya. Ini gila, dan memalukan. Luhan membutuhkan Oh Sehun. Dan, bagaimana itu bisa terwujud sementara Sehun tidak akan kembali ke sisinya?

Luhan benci ruang fotokopi, dan semua hal yang ada di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini, di hari yang berikutnya, Xi Luhan pun malah mampir kembali ke ruang fotokopi. Ia membawa sebuah korek api dan sekotak rokok dalam tas cantiknya. Luhan berjanji tidak akan melepaskan celana dalamnya, apalagi masturbasi sambil merokok. Tanpa rokok saja dia sudah hampir gila dan menangis kemarin. Lagipula, Sehun sudah tidak pernah ada disana, dan mungkin sekarang sedang sibuk bicara mengenai pemasaran dan peluang investasi dengan orang asing di sebuah restoran hotel bintang lima.

Apalagi yang dipedulikan lelaki itu tentangnya ? tak ada. Luhan sadar, jika dirinya telah dilupakan oleh lelaki yang selalu menyetubuhinya seperti binatang di bumbui dengan pemanis kata cinta yang tak pernah ada buktinya.

Luhan hanya akan duduk di atas mesin fotokopi, menyulut rokoknya dan mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang Sehun katakan padanya tempo hari waktu pria itu memilih untuk memutuskannya. Mungkin karena Sehun sudah bosan, atau mungkin juga karena Sehun akhirnya memilih menuruti aturan perusahaan yang dulunya dia langgar demi mendapatkan kesempatan untuk diberi promosi karir yang lebih baik lagi.

Apapun itu, dengan asap tipis rokok mengepul di depan wajahnya, Luhan tidak bisa ingat dengan jelas.

" _Begitu saja?"_

" _Menurutmu apa?" Tanya Sehun marah. "Aku tidak bisa jadi anggota tim pengembang selamanya, Luhan."_

" _Kemarin-kemarin kau tidak peduli kau jadi apa disini."_

" _Jadi, sekarang aku tidak boleh berubah? Memangnya kau sendiri tidak ingin meningkatkan karirmu?"_

Luhan menghisap rokoknya lalu mengepulkan asap tipis lagi. Apa salah Luhan tidak terlalu ingin jadi apa-apa, asalkan dia bisa bersama Oh Sehun?

Luhan benci Sehun lebih memilih bersikap realistis.

"Luhan?"

Luhan segera menoleh, dan dia tidak percaya dengan matanya sendiri. Hatinya juga langsung tidak karuan, tetapi pedih lebih mendominasi. Yang tampan sempurna di ambang pintu itu hanya seorang atasan yang sedang berhenti sebentar untuk menyapa bawahannya.

"H-Hei…" Luhan menggeleng, segera melompat turun dari atas mesin fotokopi sambil menyembunyikan rokoknya ke belakang. "Aku… Tidak apa-apa, kan? Jam kantor sudah selesai." Sialan, kenapa ia menjadi gugup begini ?

Oh Sehun tersenyum manis, menyisir potongan rambut hitam klimisnya. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Terima kasih, uh, Tuan."

"Sehun saja, tolong."

Memangnya Sehun pikir itu mudah? Kecuali harus dimuntahkan dulu, baru namanya bisa meluncur keluar dari mulut Luhan. "Baiklah."

Sehun tersenyum lagi, lalu berjalan masuk untuk menghampiri Luhan. Itu membuat Luhan panik. Tanpa Oh Sehun saja, gairah Luhan sudah lepas kendali. Bagaimana lagi dengan keberadaan pria itu di hadapannya sekarang? Rokok, asap rokok, dan _air_ _conditioner_ langsung berbau lebih tajam, seperti di masa lalu. Luhan bahkan seolah-olah bisa mencium keringat di bahu Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Luhan?"

"Aku…eh, kehilangan beberapa lembar salinan. Mungkin tercecer. Aku sedang mencarinya."

Kening Sehun mengernyit samar.

"Maksudku, tadi aku sudah mencarinya, tapi belum ketemu, jadi aku istirahat sebentar dulu."

Sehun menatap Luhan penuh arti, dan _déjà vu_ membunyikan sebuah lonceng di kepala kecil milik Luhan, bahwa semua kalimat yang dia ucapkan tadi sama persis seperti yang ia ucapkan ketika wanita itu pertama kali bertemu Oh Sehun di kantor ini, di dalam ruang fotokopi. Bedanya, dulu itu adalah alasan Luhan untuk menutupi kebiasaan merokoknya, dan sekarang itu adalah alasan Luhan untuk menutupi semua akibat dari dorongan impulsifnya atas perpisahan mereka.

Luhan menggigit bibir, terkejut Sehun masih mengingatnya. Seandainya itu bisa berarti sesuatu.

"Boleh aku minta rokokmu?"

Luhan setengah terkejut, baru ingat kalau dia sedang menjepit batang rokok di belakang pinggangnya dari tadi. Sedikit canggung, tangan rampingnya terulur dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

Melihat Sehun menghisap rokok, Luhan ingin memasukkan jarinya di mulut pria itu sebagai gantinya. Atau lidahnya. Dia juga ingin pria itu menghembuskan asap ke belahan dadanya seperti dulu yang dia sukai.

Luhan suka bagaimana mereka akan langsung berciuman lama setelahnya. Luhan suka Sehun paling menggilai rasa manis di antara bibir panas mereka. Segalanya terasa semakin berat dan panas di dalam ruang fotokopi itu.

Sehun melihat kedua tangan Luhan terkepal pelan, sementara mulut wanita itu setengah terbuka. Sehun mungkin memang sudah putus lama dari Luhan, tapi dia tidak lupa apalagi bodoh. Luhan menginginkannya, sangat, atau apapun yang bisa dia masukkan ke dalam mulut wanita itu.

Sehun mendekat, tanpa ragu membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja biru Luhan yang ketat dan nyaris menampakan gundukan indah milik wanita itu, sementara Luhan tanpa ragu memilih diam. Belahan dada dan potongan bra merah menggoda mata Sehun dengan sangat nakal, jauh lebih menggiurkan daripada sebotol anggur merah yang paling langka. Sehun membungkuk mencium payudara Luhan yang masih terhalangi, dan Luhan langsung memejamkan mata. Luhan tidak peduli sama sekali apa yang sedang terjadi dan kenapa bisa terjadi. Selama rasanya seolah-olah Sehun sudah menembus ke setiap inci permukaan kulitnya, Luhan tidak mau peduli pada yang lain lagi.

Semuanya sedang menggunung, dan hanya Sehun yang bisa membuat semuanya mencair.

"Kau tahu kalau aku harus melakukan ini, kan?"

Luhan perlahan kembali membuka mata, mengerti yang Sehun maksud adalah pekerjaannya. Karirnya. "Ya."

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"Ya." Luhan melepas dua kancing kemejanya yang tersisa. "Sentuh aku lagi, Oh Sehun."

Luhan tak peduli jika dirinya akan dianggap jalang oleh lelaki itu, tak peduli jika Sehun akan menyetubuhinya mati-matian seperti setahun yang lalu. Yang jelas, wanita itu membutuhkan sentuhan Sehun sekarang juga.

"Tidak, Luhan." Oh, ternyata lelaki itu memilih dari jalan yang ditawarkan Luhan. Mundur satu langkah dari tubuh wanita yang benar-benar membuat gairah Sehun memuncak –Sehun tak bohong tentang satu ini.

Luhan mengalah, wanita itu berjalan mengitari tubuh tinggi lelaki di depannya, kemudian terduduk disalah satu sofa yang terletak disudut ruangan sembari menyilangkan kakinya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seingatku, ruang kerjamu berada lima lantai di atas sana."

Terpaksa, Luhan mengalihkan arah pembicaraan mereka sebelum rasa sakit itu menghampirinya.

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam menatap Luhan sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan tubuh tingginya pada badan mesin, memasukkan tangan kirinya kedalam saku celana bahan yang dikenakannya dan menghisap batang rokok itu kemudian menghembuskannya dengan pelan, hingga menciptakan beberapa asap putih tipis.

"Sedang ingin melihat-lihat meja lamaku. Ternyata, aku malah bertemu denganmu disini."

Ya, benar-benar sebuah kejutan. "Aku… Kurasa, aku sedang ingin menemuimu." Lelaki itu meralat ucapannya dengan sebuah tatapan yang ia tunjukkan pada Luhan.

Oh, itu kejutan yang tidak bisa Luhan percaya. Mungkin dia terlalu menginginkan Sehun sampai sudah salah mendengarnya.

"Ada apa?" Luhan mencoba bertanya, hanya untuk memastikan jika pendengarannya tak bermasalah.

"Aku belum pernah sempat meminta maaf."

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf?"

"Karena aku sudah menyakitimu."

"Aku sudah paham sebrengsek apa kau ini." Lalu Luhan terkekeh. "Ups, kau tidak akan memecatku, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Luhan. Jam kantor sudah selesai, kau bebas mengatakan apa saja yang kau mau. Lagipula, aku tahu itu pasti bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Tidak sebaik dugaan Sehun, tapi setidaknya boleh juga.

"Kau tahu kalau aku harus melakukan ini, kan?" Kembali pada arah pembicaraan yang wanita itu benci, tentang apa dan kenapa Sehun memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau juga tahu kalau aku masih mencintaimu?"

Yang itu, Luhan tidak yakin apa yang dia tahu itu benar.

"Luhan?"

"Jika kau masih mencintaiku kenapa kau tak pernah memperjuangkanku, dan mengakhiri hubungan ini begitu saja ?" Itu kalimat milik Luhan yang membuat Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Setidaknya, lelaki itu harus bekerja keras sebelum membuat wanita itu bahagia. Tapi, Luhan tak pernah tahu alasan sebenarnya, karena Sehun memilih untuk menyimpannya rapat-rapat ketimbang membeberkannya pada wanita itu.

"Setidaknya, tunggulah aku hingga satu jabatan lagi Luhan." Kembali, Luhan benci jika Sehun selalu menjadikan karirnya sebagai alasan dibalik hubungan mereka yang telah usai.

"Terserah padamu Sehun."

Luhan berdiri sembari memperbaiki letak pakaiannya yang nampak tak karuan, kemudian langkah miliknya ia bawa untuk mendekati Sehun yang masih dalam posisinya. Merebut batang rokok lelaki itu kemudian menghisapnya dan menghembuskan asapnya tepat di depan wajah tampan milik Sehun.

"Aku hanya berharap, suatu saat nanti aku tak akan bertemu lelaki sebrengsek dirimu. Oh Sehun."

Wanita itu memilih berjalan mendekati pintu ruang fotokopi, berniat memutar knopnya sebelum ia merasakan sebuah pelukan erat di balik tubuhnya yang membuatnya terkejut hingga batang rokoknya terjatuh ke lantai. Dan sebuah suara berat yang membuatnya bergetar.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu Xi Luhan."

Hanya dalam sekejap, Luhan merasakan punggungnya yang bertabrakan dengan sebuah badan mesin fotokopi, cengkraman erat milik Sehun ia rasakan di salah satu pergelangan tangannya dan sebelah bahunya.

"Lepaskan Sehun." Wanita itu mendesis ketika tatapan milik Sehun beradu dengannya. Lelaki itu tak menjawab, malah meraup bibir merah Luhan dengan rakus. Menikmati rasa manis yang ia rindukan setahun belakangan ini.

Luhan tenggelam dalam permainan bibir Sehun, Luhan akui jika lelaki ini benar-benar seorang pencium yang hebat. Tubuhnya melemas ketika Sehun merapatkan tubuh besarnya pada tubuh kecil milik Luhan berakhir dengan dirinya yang terjepit diantara tubuh besar milik Sehun dan badan mesin fotokopi dibelakangnya.

Wanita itu mengikuti permainan Sehun, lagipula sudah lama ia tak merasakan sentuhan lelaki ini. Persetan dengan harga dirinya, lagipula bukankah Sehun suka memanggilnya jalang ?

Mereka mulai meraba dimana saja, Sehun dengan jemari kokohnya yang mengelus punggung sempit milik Luhan dan Luhan yang mengelus tengkuk kepala lelaki itu, mencoba menaikkan gairah yang Sehun miliki hingga pada puncak tertinggi lelaki itu.

Luhan kehabisan nafas, dan Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya. Kemudian jemari telunjuknya yang panjang mengangkat dagu wanita didepannya hingga tatapan mereka kembali beradu.

"Ku katakan padamu, kau miliku. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang bisa memiliki Xi Luhan selain aku, Oh Sehun." Luhan seperti terbawa pada ucapan Sehun, ia seperti terhipnotis dengan suara dominan Sehun. Wanita itu mengangguk patuh seolah suara berat itu berasal dari kepalanya, dari dirinya sendiri.

"Aku milikmu, Oh Sehun."

Selanjutnya, permainan panas mereka dimulai. Sehun kembali meraup bibir merah itu dengan tergesa. Tangannya melucuti satu persatu kancing yang berada pada kemeja -yang sialan ketat itu- milik Luhan. Wanitanya mendongak ketika hembusan nafas panas milik Sehun berada pada lehernya, dan hisapan-hisapan kuat yang diciptakan lelaki itu membuat Luhan merasakan sensasi menyenangkan yang ia rindukan selama setahun ini.

Sehun berhenti ketika kemeja itu lolos dari tubuh sintal Luhan, menatap sebentar bra merah yang dikenakan wanita itu. Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu, menggigit bibir merah ranum itu dengan penuh gairah dan rambut panjang coklat madunya yang mulai kusut. Sialan, Sehun terlalu menyukai pemandangan di depannya.

Pandangannya beralih pada rok kerja ketat hitam milik Luhan yang masih pada tempatnya, dengan perlahan lelaki itu membuka resletingnya dan meloloskannya dari kaki jenjang milik Luhan hingga menyisakan sebuah celana dalam renda berwarna merah yang menutupi area privat Luhan. Astaga, surga yang Sehun rindukan kini ada di depan matanya.

Sehun memilih untuk setengah berlutut, menumpukan berat badannya pada kedua lutunya. Persis menghadap area privat Luhan. Hingga membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan hembusan nafas panas milik Sehun dibawah sana.

Luhan mendesah ketika celana dalamnya lolos dari tempatnya dan berganti dengan lidah panjang Sehun yang mengobrak-abrik pertahanannya dibawah sana.

Gila, ini gila dan Luhan begitu menyukainya.

Daging tak bertulang itu bermain dibawah sana dengan penuh gairah, bunyi kecipak dan desahan Luhan mendominasi ruangan berukuran sedang yang penuh dengan lima mesin fotokopi itu. Pegangan Luhan mengerat pada badan mesin ketika Sehun membenamkan lidahnya dengan dalam dibawah sana ditambah dengan beberapa tusukan yang diciptakan oleh jari telunjuk dan tengah milik Sehun.

Rasanya sungguh luar biasa.

"Sehunh.." Luhan menyerah sekarang, ia membutuhkan milik Sehun dibawah sana. Wanita itu mengelus kepala Sehun dan semakin merapatkannya pada area kemaluannya, mencoba memberi isyarat pada lelaki itu jika dirinya membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih.

Sehun mengerti, lelaki itu bangkit dan mendapati Luhan yang terengah dengan bibir separuh terbuka. Sehun akui, Luhan adalah seorang wanita jelmaan iblis penggoda miliknya. Luhan hanya mendesah ketika Sehun mencumbu lehernya, hisapan-hisapan kecil membuat gairahnya berlomba-lomba untuk mencapai ubun-ubunnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Luhan membawa jemarinya guna melucuti satu persatu kancing pada kemeja putih yang menutupi tubuh atletis milik Sehun. Rasanya tidak adil jika hanya dirinya yang telanjang sendirian, sedangkan lelaki itu masih menggunakan pakaiannya dengan lengkap.

Itu tubuh atletis milik Sehun yang Luhan dambakan, dada bidang dengan perut enam kotaknya selalu terbayang ketika Luhan memejamkan matanya pada malam hari dan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang membasahi vaginanya keesokan paginya. Selama setahun, selama lelaki itu tak menyentuhnya.

Sudah Luhan katakan jika ia yang akan memilih untuk mengalah, berlutut dihadapan Sehun sembari membuka resleting celana bahan lelaki itu secara perlahan. Membuat Sehun mengerang frustasi ketika tatapan polos yang dihadiahkan Luhan untuknya sebelum bibir kecil milik wanita itu dengan sempurna melingkupi kejantannanya yang mengeras.

Hangat, dan Sehun selalu menyukainya.

Sehun sudah tak sabar, kepala kecil Luhan ia tekan sehingga kejantanannya lebih masuk lagi hingga pangkal tenggorokan Luhan. Membuat wanitanya sedikit tersedak. Tapi Sehun tahu jika Luhan benar-benar ahli dalam melakukan _blowjob_ nya. Tanpa diperintah, Luhan sudah menghisap kejantanannya dengan keras. Memaju mundurkan kepalanya hingga batang keras milik Sehun mencapai pangkal tenggorokannya. Tak peduli jika dirinya akan tersedak kemudian. Luhan menyukai milik Sehun sama seperti dirinya menyukai permen lolipop _strawberry_ yang selalu tersedia di dalam lemari pendingin rumahnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama ketika kejantanan milik Sehun mulai membesar didalam mulut Luhan, Sehun menarik tubuhnya dan merapatkannya kembali pada badan mesin fotokopi. Lelaki itu menarik salah satu kaki jenjangnya untuk dilingkarkan pada pinggang Sehun, dan Luhan sedikit meringis ketika kejantanan Sehun menggoda bibir vaginanya. Demi Tuhan, setahun ini Luhan bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya bercinta.

"Akh.." Luhan mendesah dengan kepalanya yang mendongak dan nafas sedikit tersengal ketika kejantanan Sehun dengan sempurna menghentaknya hingga titik terdalam hanya dengan satu tusukan. Luhan mendapati Sehun tersenyum ketika pandangan mereka beradu. Lelaki itu nampak puas ketika dirinya masih mengenali tubuh wanitanya dengan baik.

Sehun menggeram ketika kejantanannya terasa dipijat didalam sana, lelaki itu merasakan jika dinding rahim Luhan mencengkramnya dengan erat.

"Sialan, kenapa kau masih sesempit ini ?" Suara berat Sehun tertahan ketika ia merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa yang mereka ciptakan didalam ruangan ini.

"Aku- Aku menjaganya untukmu. Untuk kau yang tiba-tiba menyerang seperti ini." Luhan dengan susah payah dan suaranya yang tercekat menjawab Sehun yang sebenarnya hanya jawaban asal yang ia berikan. Tapi, nampaknya ucapan Luhan membuat gairah Sehun menjadi lebih tinggi.

Sehun tak peduli jika wanita yang ia himpit itu kehabisan nafas, Sehun sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya ketika cengkraman vagina Luhan semakin mengerat atau miliknya yang bertambah besar. Sehun sudah tak peduli itu.

Hujaman-hujaman keras Luhan rasakan dibawah sana, Sehun selalu gila jika sudah seperti ini. Lelaki itu tak peduli jika nafas Luhan sudah mulai tersengal. Luhan bergetar ketika lidah Sehun bermain disalah satu payudaranya, dan sebelah tangan lelaki itu memijat payudaranya yang lain dengan keras. Sial, Sehun tahu bagaimana membuatnya merasakan terbang tinggi.

Nafas Luhan terengah ketika beberapa hujaman keras Sehun berikan, kejantanan Sehun membesar didalam sana. Siap untuk memutahkan lava hangatnya, membuat wanita itu tersenyum ketika mebayangkannya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan rasa hangat itu, membuatnya begitu merindukan sensasi cairan lengket itu ketika menetes dari bibir vaginanya. Menyenangkan.

Dan benar saja, ketika Sehun menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan keras dan dalam tubuh mereka bergetar. Luhan merasa ada sesuatu hangat yang memenuhinya didalam sana, dan Sehun terpejam menikmati bagaimana cairan miliknya yang memenuhi vagina wanitanya. Mereka saling menatap dengan dalam sebelum pada akhirnya satu ciuman dalam mengakhiri permainan panas mereka. Dan Luhan yang terlelap dalam pelukan Sehun, membuat sang lelaki tersenyum ketika menyadari sebuah perasaan yang mereka rindukan selama setahun itu kembali.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu cukup membuat Luhan merasa malu, cukup pula membuatnya selalu menghindar dari seorang Oh Sehun ketika berada di kantor.

Anggap saja Luhan sudah gila tentang beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi ia memang selalu gila jika berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. Siapa yang dapat menolak pesona seorang Oh Sehun ? Bahkan Luhan rela mengangkang dihadapan lelaki itu, meminta untuk dipuaskan. Baiklah, dirinya memang seorang jalang. Tapi hanya untuk Oh Sehun dan hanya pada hadapan lelaki brengsek itu.

"Tolong _copy_ kan ini dan bawa keruang _meeting_ D tiga puluh menit lagi, kau ada rapat denganku Luhan." Sialan, itu seseorang dengan pesona mematikan yang kini sedang tersenyum di seberang meja kerjanya. Sejak kapan lelaki itu berada disini ? kenapa ia tak menyadarinya ?

Dan kenapa dirinya menjadi gugup seperti ini ? Luhan hanya terdiam menatap lelaki itu pergi dengan senyuman menyebalkan yang tercetak pada wajah tampannya.

Luhan tak menjawab lelaki itu tapi langkahnya pergi dimana ruangan fotokopi berada, dengan ragu Luhan memutar knop pintu itu dan mendorong pintunya hingga terbuka lebar. Ia membuang nafasnya dengan pelan ketika tak menemui Sehun didalam sana ?

Ayolah, apa yang Luhan harapkan ? Bukannya bagus jika tak ada lelaki itu didalam sini ?

Baiklah, Luhan tak mengharapkan kehadiran lelaki itu. Hanya saja, dirinya menjadi merasa aneh ketika berada didalam ruangan ini sendirian.

Bau menyengat dari sisa percintaan mereka beberapa hari yang lalau rasanya masih tersisa pada ujung hidungnya. Bahkan, rasanya udara _air conditioner_ tak bisa menghilangkan bau keringat Sehun.

Luhan membenci itu ketika secara otomatis kenangannya terputar.

Sudahlah, Luhan hanya perlu meng _copy_ berkas ini dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan ini dengan tenang. Memang hanya beberapa lembar, tapi ini semua benar-benar membuatnya bosan.

Bukankah tadi Sehun mengatakan rapat ini juga akan dihadiri olehnya ? Ah, kenapa tidak mengerjai saja lelaki itu ? sepertinya menyenangkan.

Bersamaan dengan lembar terakhir yang keluar dari mesin fotokopi, Luhan menarik rok spannya keatas, kemudian menanggalkan celana dalam transparannya. Ia duduk tepat diatas mesin fotokopi, meletakkan pantat bulatnya yang telanjang pada kaca _scanning_ , dan menekan tombol start. Hasil cetak pantat sintal dan belahan vaginanya itu terlihat jelas. Membuat Luhan tersenyum ketika membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah lelaki itu ketika melihat hasil kerjanya ini ditengah-tengah rapat.

Mati kau Oh Sehun.

Tepat tiga puluh menit Luhan selesai dengan berkasnya, dan wanita dengan rambut coklat itu sudah duduk pada salah satu kursi yang terletak didalam ruang _meeting_ D. Ruang _meeting_ yang memiliki ukuran paling kecil dibanding ruangan yang lainnya. Hanya dapat terisi beberapa orang saja.

Sekitar tiga menit kemudian, Sehun datang dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk dihadapannya.

Rapat berjalan lancar pada beberapa menit pertama, hingga Luhan menyadari Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Sepertinya, lelaki itu mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada berkas rapat miliknya.

Luhan menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum kearah Sehun yang kini membuang muka dengan hembusan nafas kasar dan telinga yang memerah. Lelaki itu berada dalam gairahnya sendiri. Luhan berhasil, kelemahan Sehun masih sama. Tunduk dengan vagina dan pantat sintalnya.

Luhan melepas sepatu _hells_ yang dikenakannya hingga membuat kakinya telanjang, kemudian mengulurkannya dan menemukan sebuah gundukan diseberang sana. Itu kejantanan Sehun yang mengeras dari balik celana bahan lelaki itu. Sehun sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari kaki Luhan yang membelai lembut kejantanan miliknya dari bawah meja rapat.

Luhan gila, dan Sehun menyukainya.

Sehun mati-matian menahan gairahnya yang memuncak dan Luhan mengulum senyuman ketika lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan tajam sembari mengumpatinya dengan gerak bibir lelaki itu yang dapat Luhan tangkap dengan jelas.

Luhan tak berhenti dan terus memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut pada kejantanan Sehun yang nampaknya ingin dibebaskan dan dibelai oleh mulut kecilnya.

Waktu rapat yang panjang menjadi saat yang tersiksa untuk Sehun, wanitanya terus menggodanya bahkan melemparkan kerlingan-kerlingan nakal sengaja untuk mengejeknya. Dan ketika rapat itu selesai, tak peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, Sehun berjalan terlebih dahulu keluar ruangan hingga membuat Luhan menahan tawanya.

Setelah rapat sialan itu, langkah Luhan terasa ringan ketika ia berhasil membuat Sehun malu, biarkan saja lagipula lelaki brengsek itu pantas untuk mendapatkannya.

Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti ketika ia tersadar jika ini bukan jalan untuk keruangannya, melainkan lorong sepi menuju ruangan fotokopi. Tapi, pandangannya menyipit ketika menyadari jika pintu ruangan itu sedikit terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menghampirinya, dan mendapati Sehun berada disana dengan sebatang rokok yang terjepit diantara dua jarinya.

"Kau disini ?" Luhan memang terkejut ketika mendapati lelaki itu terduduk disudut sofa dengan kancing teratas kemejanya yang terbuka. Astaga, Sehun bahkan terlihat seksi disaat seperti ini.

"Kemarilah." Sehun melambaikan tangannya untuk Luhan, kemudian menepuk tempat kosong yang berada disampingnya. Mencoba memberi Luhan isyarat agar wanita itu duduk disampingnya. Luhan tak menanggapi Sehun dan memilih tetap berdiri diambang pintu.

Sehun yang menyadari kemauannya ditolak, bangkit dari tempat duduknya berjalan kearah Luhan dan menarik wanita itu sebelum mengunci pintu ruangan.

Luhan memekik ketika tubuhnya dibanting dengan keras pada sofa yang terletak pada sudut ruangan.

"Kau harus mendapatkan hukumanmu." Desis Sehun yang kini telah berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Aku tak mempunyai salah padamu, kenapa aku harus mendapatkan hukuman darimu ?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang berada diatasnya dengan polos, dan lelaki itu menahan untuk membenturkan kepalanya sendiri pada dinding ruangan ini. Astaga, kenapa Luhan pura-pura bodoh dan bertingkah polos sekarang ?

Sehun berangsur mundur, mengangkat tubuhnya dari wanita itu.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu, sekarang." Suara berat milik Sehun menyapa pendengaran Luhan, wanita itu tak bodoh jika sebenarnya Sehun akan mengerjainya habis-habisan. Luhan tahu, bagaimana pembalasan kejam seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kenapa harus ?"

"Lakukan, kau tahu bukan aku tak suka dibantah."

"Tapi, aku sudah bukan kekasihmu sekarang. Untuk apa aku menuruti kemauanmu ?" Lelaki itu lupa jika wanita yang dihadapannya itu adalah seorang pedebat yang hebat.

"Lakukan, karena kau adalah bawahanku sekarang." Sehun benar-benar sudah tersulut emosi, gairahnya yang memuncak dan Luhan yang terus menentangnya.

"Ini bisa masuk dalam kategori pelecehan seksual Tuan, aku bisa melaporkanmu."

"Kau pikir, menggoda atasan dengan mengusap kejantanannya bukan pelecehan seksual ?" Sehun tak akan mengalah sekarang, menatap Luhan dengan tajam hingga membuat wanita itu terdiam. Menyadari kesalahan yang dilakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Lepas pakaianmu sekarang, atau kurobek dengan paksa dan kau keluar dari gedung ini dalam keadaan telanjang ?" Luhan tahu, Sehun tak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya.

Luhan menurut, wanita itu membuka kancing kemejanya yang nyaris transparan satu persatu. Perlahan tapi pasti, gerakan jemari lentik milik Luhan membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Setelah selesai pada kancing terakhir, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menantang sepasang mata elang milik Sehun dengan tajam.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini ?"

Sifat jalang wanita itu keluar, Luhan menyadari jika ini hanyalah akal busuk dari lelaki itu. Dan Luhan memilih untuk ikut bermain, menikmati kembali sentuhan-sentuhan lelaki itu. Tak peduli tentang apa status mereka sekarang.

Sehun hanya terdiam, kemudian menghisap kembali batang rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap putih itu perlahan.

"Lakukan masturbasi dihadapanku." Perintahnya tanpa menatap Luhan.

Luhan tak terkejut dengan perintah Sehun, karena setahun yang lalu wanita itu akan melakukan hal tersebut dengan senang hati. Begitu pula sekarang, tidak lupa kan jika Luhan memang sudah gila karena Oh Sehun.

Wanita itu berdiri dan kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya pada atas lantai tepat dihadapan Sehun yang kini menatapnya dengan punggung tegapnya yang tersandar dan sebatang rokok yang berada pada tangannya.

Pertunjukan itu dimulai dari Luhan yang menanggalkan bra hitamnya hingga kedua payudara dengan puting kemerahan itu mencuat, jemari ramping itu menelusuri setiap inci kulit putihnya yang mulus, berkilau dibawah pencahayaan yang tak terlalu terang. Luhan masuk kedalam permainannya sendiri, membayangkan jika sentuhan-sentuhan yang ia ciptakan itu berasal dari telapak tangan panas milik Sehun. Tak peduli juga jika lelaki itu nyatanya kini memandangnya dengan diam. Luhan melepaskan rok kerjanya, menarik celana dalamnya dan mengusap kemaluannya dengan pelan, menggoda klitorisnya sendiri hingga tubuhnya merasa bergetar. Pandangannya berubah menjadi sayu ketika letupan-letupan gairah miliknya berhasil menguasai seluruh tubuhnya.

Luhan mendesah berat ketika cairan miliknya membasahi permukaan vaginanya, jari telunjuk panjangnya ia hisap dengan keras, membayangkan jika itu adalah kejantanan milik Sehun. Telunjuk itu basah, cukup untuk dijadikan pelumas ketika ia mulai menusuk vaginanya, menenggelamkan telunjuknya dengan dalam hingga ia mencapai pada titik kenikmatannya.

"Sehunh.." Rancaunya ketika telunjuknya bergerak keluar masuk didalam sana, begitu nikmat hingga ia tak sadar jika Sehun kini telah ikut melepas kemeja yang dikenakan lelaki itu.

Ternyata, lelaki itu ikut masuk kedalam permainan yang diciptakan Luhan. Kejantanannya ikut mengeras ketika melihat Luhan yang kini hampir terbaring dilantai yang dingin dengan posisi mengangkang, sebelah tangannya yang meremas payudara sintalnya dan sebelah tangannya dengan jemari yang sibuk melakukan gerakan keluar masuk dengan cepat, wanita itu sedang mengejar kenikmatannya dengan jari-jarinya sendiri.

Sehun mendekati Luhan, menarik jemari wanita itu dan menggantikannya dengan jemari panjangnya. Luhan mencoba membuka matanya ketika merasakan Sehun yang kini sedang menindih tubuhnya. Sekilas, Luhan melihat lelaki itu tersenyum sembari mengatakan maaf padanya. Tak tahu, karena Luhan telah kehilangan fokusnya ketika Sehun membawanya kembali pada sebuah ciuman panas yang panjang. Mereka saling melumat, bertukar saliva hingga memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

Lelaki itu menyusuri tubuh wanita dibawahnya dengan lembut, mengecupi setiap jengkal kulit putih Luhan dan menyisakan bekas kepemilikan disana.

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun, membuat lelaki itu setengah berbaring. Wanita itu berada diatasnya, tidak Luhan berada diatas kejantanan milik Sehun. Jemari lentik itu membuka resleting celana bahan yang dikenakannya dengan pelan. Seperti biasa, Luhan akan menggoda Sehun dengan gerakan sensualnya, setelah terbuka ia membelai lembut kejantanan Sehun yang telah mengeras. Bermain dengan _twinsball_ lelaki itu sebentar kemudian memberikan lidah lembutnya untuk menikmati bagaimana besarnya kebanggaan seorang Oh Sehun itu. Menjilat dan menghisap dari pangkal hingga ujungnya dengan keras, menggoda lubang diujung kejantanan Sehun hingga mengeluar masukan kejantanan itu hingga Sehun mendesis karena rasa nikmat yang menderanya dibawah sana.

Luhan menyukai kejantanan Sehun, keras dan panjang.

Lelaki itu tak ingin mengeluarkannya sekarang ketika rasa bergetar itu semakin jelas, ia segera menarik tubuh Luhan dan kemudian menindahnya, menghujami tubuh indah itu dengan sentuhan panas yang diciptakan oleh telapak besarnya. Kecupan-kecupan ia berikan pada pusar wanita itu, membuat sang pemilik merasakan getaran menyenangkan dari sana.

"Sehun, sentuh aku. Tolong." Sehun mendongak ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan sayu milik Luhan, wanita itu berada dalam gairahnya dengan wajah memerah dengan bibir yang separuh membuka tak berhenti melepaskan desahan-desahan yang memanjakan pendengaran Sehun.

Sehun menyukai desahan Luhan.

Tak mau menunggu wanitanya lebih lama lagi, lelaki itu menurut. Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun melesakkan kejantanannya hingga memenuhi vagina Luhan membuat wanita itu memekik dalam desahannya karena perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Sehun.

Luhan sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya, mencoba meraih kepala Sehun dan kemudian membawa laki-laki itu dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang diciptakannya. Luhan menjilat sekitar bibir lelaki itu, menggigit bibir bawah Sehun dan melesakkan lidahnya kedalam sana. Luhan tersenyum dalam ciumannya ketika menyadari jika bibir Sehun terasa manis.

Dibawah sana kejantanan Sehun terus bekerja, lelaki itu meremas apa saja yang dilalui jemarinya, payudara dan pantat sintal Luhan tak akan lepas dari remasan Sehun begitu saja. Luhan mendongak ketika Sehun menghujamkan kejantanannya pada titik terdalam miliknya. Rasanya masih sama seperti setahun dan beberapa hari yang lalu. Sehun benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan.

"Kau tahu sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu." Suara berat milik Sehun membuat Luhan dengan susah payah berada pada sisi sadarnya.

"Apa-Ah ?" Gila, baru kali ini Sehun mengajaknya bicara ditengah-tengah mereka yang sibuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

"Kau ingin menikah kapan ?" Sehun tersenyum dengan matanya yang kini tinggal sebaris, jemari panjang lelaki itu menyisir rambut panjang Luhan yang mulai kusut karena keringat.

"Ke- Kenapa kau menanyakan itu ?" Tolong berhenti mengajak Luhan berbicara, karena wanita itu benar-benar beradu dengan gairahnya untuk tetap mendengar apa yang lelaki itu bicarakan.

"Jika aku ingin menikahimu bagaimana ?"

Kalimat Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam, disaat yang seperti ini seharusnya ia menjadi salah dengar karena fokusnya terbagi-bagi. Antara rasa nikmat yang diciptakan kejantanan Sehun dibawah sana dan arah pembicaraan Sehun yang menurutnya aneh.

"Jika aku ingin kau nikahi seminggu lagi bagaimana ? Akh- sial, pelan-pelan Sehun." Baiklah, Luhan ikut kemana arah pembicaraan ditengah-tengah tusukan Sehun yang semakin cepat ini.

"Setuju." Sehun menjawab dengan tersenyum sebelum kembali fokus pada gerakannya dibawah sana, menyisakan Luhan yang hanya mendesah dan kebingungan akan kalimat lelaki itu.

Luhan tersentak-sentak ketika kejantanan Sehun berkali-kali menghujamnya, wanita itu hanya mendesah dan mendesis ketika Luhan dengan mulut panasnya menyelimuti payudaranya. Dan jemari panjang lelaki itu terus memberikan belaian-belaian pada tubuh Luhan.

Demi Tuhan, rasanya nikmat sekali.

Sehun semakin cepat, ketika dinding rahim Luhan mulai mencengkramnya dengan erat, memijat kejantanannya dengan keras, dan merasakan tubuh Luhan yang bergetar. Sehun tahu jika wanita itu sebentar lagi akan pada orgasmenya. Dan ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya untuk mengejar orgasmenya pula.

"Sehun, aku akan-"

"Sebentar lagi, kita bersama-sama"

Luhan memilih untuk menahannya ketika Sehun mengatakan hal itu, wanita itu memilih untuk mengetatkan dinding rahimnya agar Sehun dapat berorgasme dengan cepat.

"Kita akan menikah seminggu lagi." Sehun mengatakannya ditengah-tengah mereka yang akan orgasme, membuat Luhan dibuat tak percaya tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki itu.

"Kau..-Akh, Kau gila ?" Tubuh Luhan terasa remuk dan Ia benar-benar lelah ketika lelaki itu mengatakan hal yang menurutnya konyol, baiklah sekarang orgasmenya tak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Katakan Ya Luhan." Dan Sehun memberikan satu hujaman keras dan dalam tepat pada titik kenikmatan Luhan.

"Yah..-" Luhan menjawab dengan spontan dan mendesah dengan keras ketika perutnya terasa hangat dengan semburan keras didalam sana, wanita itu merasa penuh.

"Kau baru saja melamarku ?" Suara Luhan terdengar lirih dengan nafas terengah ketika ia baru saja mencapai puncaknya. Sehun tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Lelaki itu merasa menjadi seorang lelaki brengsek seutuhnya ketika menyadari jika ia melamar kekasih ketika mereka akan orgasme. Biarkan saja, Sehun tak peduli itu.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Sehun tahu, jika dirinya tak pernah bisa lepas dari pesona luar biasa Xi Luhan.

Dan Luhan tahu, jika dirinya tak akan pernah bisa berlari meninggalkan seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Halo, Apriltaste disini. Terimakasih untuk kalian yang masih bertahan hingga saat ini. Big thanks :*

Fyi, Cerita ini adalah hasil kolaborasi ide aneh bersama Author-Sunbaenim; **Arthur Kim**. Dan juga hadiah untuk kalian yang masih setia bersama HunHan hingga saat ini. Dan untuk salah satu readers yang suka nagihin PWP tiap hari, sampai kalau tiap pagi selalu ngirim foto-foto Sehun mulai dari yang ganteng like CEO sampai foto Sehun yang kadang memeable. Btw, Congrats ya sist udah wisuda, semoga ilmu anu-itunya bermanfaat. Doain diriku yang nista ini cepet nyusul/hehe/

Oke, balik lagi _Believe what you wanna believe._ Percayai apa yang kamu percayai.

Oh ya, Jangan Lupa Vote EXO ya. Tahun ini kita harus dapetin daesang lagi, jangan buat mereka sedih okay ? Fighting ^^

 _By the way_ , ini cerita PWP keduaku hahaha /ketawa miris/ maafin ya kalau aneh, tapi emang aneh sih. Yaudah lah ya, karena dari cerita ini, aku mau beritahu kalu Apriltaste ga jadi Hiatus. Eh Cuma belom bisa update cepet/hehe/

Udah deh. Kaya curhat aja lama-lama.

Silahkan cek _story_ mereka juga ya; **BaekbeeLu, Lolipopsehun, Arianne794** dan **Pizzahun**. Jangan Lupa tinggalkan _review_ ^^

See You~

 _ **-Keep the faith –SL-**_


End file.
